


I'm a Fool for You

by nearlyskeletons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, josh makes a fool of himself, this is meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyskeletons/pseuds/nearlyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So all I have to do is fit this whole iced bun in my mouth?” Josh asks.  Pete nods, amused. It’s almost closing time, and the bakery is completely empty.  The boys have been bored out of their minds, but Pete always finds a way to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES I AM WRITING AGAIN  
> it has been a rough few months but i am back enjoy this dumb fic  
> love u nuggets  
> based on the prompt from anonymous: "basically the fic where josh works at a bakery and tyler walks in as he’s shoving an iced bun down his throat"

“You’ll seriously give me $100 if I do it?” Josh questions.

“If you do it _successfully_.” Pete corrects. “If not, then you have to pay me a hundred.”

Josh laughs.  When he applied to work at Manhattan Cakes, he at most expected a boring cash register job and minimum wage.   But instead he got a lively co-worker with tattoos on his arms and bad ideas in his head. Well, it sure made his job a hell of a lot more fun.

“So all I have to do is fit this whole iced bun in my mouth?” He asks.  Pete nods, amused. It’s almost closing time, and the bakery is completely empty.  The boys have been bored out of their minds, but Pete always finds a way to fix that.

Josh is a little hesitant, but he’s never been one to turn down a dare.  Especially when money is involved.

“Prepare to pay up.” Josh challenges.

Pete rolls his eyes.  “Big talk for a guy with fuckin’ blue hair. Now do it already!”

Josh obeys and picks up the iced bun, opening his mouth as wide as humanly possible.  He raises the bun to his mouth and pushes it in slowly.  He has about two-thirds of it in his mouth when it hits Pete that he is about to lose his money.

“Hey, wait! This isn’t fair! I just remembered that you’re gay so you have an unfair advantage!” Pete shouts at him.

Josh finds this so incredibly funny that he can’t help but let out a muffled laugh.  And, shit. Apparently laughing with a giant iced bun in your mouth isn’t the best idea.  Josh starts choking and Pete cracks up. 

He hears the door to the bakery jingle open but doesn’t have time to look at the customer before he has to turn around and run to the trash can.  He coughs the iced bun up violently and hears the customer ask Pete: “Is that man dying?” And Pete is laughing so hard he can’t even attempt to answer the question.

After everything is out of Josh’s system, he coughs for a good long minute before wiping his mouth and standing up, grabbing his water bottle.  He twists the cap off and takes a long swig, drinking almost the entire thing. 

“Will that $100 be in cash or are you planning on writing a check?.” Pete smirks at Josh.

“Dude I could’ve just died and you were laughing the whole time!  And also that was totally unfair cause you fucked with me.” Josh retaliates.

Pete starts to say something back when the customer—who they both forgot was there—clears his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry man.  Is there something I can help you with?” Pete asks.

The customer looks back and forth between the two boys and Josh feels a blush rise on his cheeks because the man was actually really cute and he just saw him choke up a pastry into a trash can.

“Well, I came in to place an order for a cake. But now I’m kinda more interested in what just happened?” He phrases it as a question and Josh speaks up.

“Well…,” he jerks his thumb in Pete’s direction, “he dared me to try and fit a whole iced bun into my mouth. And we kinda put money on it and everything.” He explains. 

“And you accepted the challenge?” the customer questions.  Josh nods sheepishly and the man laughs. “Well that was fucking stupid.”

Josh flashes a shy smile at this. “Hey, what else is there to do at a bakery at 11 PM?”

“I mean, apparently place an order for a birthday cake because that’s why I’m here.” The customer answers matter-of-factly. Josh lets out a surprised sound and looked at the clock.

“Oh yeah!  I totally forgot.  Let me put that order in for you; it’s closing time.”

 

When the customer was done explaining how he would like the cake made—the cake for Jenna, who Josh hoped wasn’t his girlfriend because this guy was really fucking hot—he thanked him.

“Oh wait,” says Josh, “I need a name to put this order in for.”

“Tyler,” the customer responds, “Tyler Joseph.”

Josh nods. “Tyler Joseph.” He scribbles it down on the order slip.  “That fits you.”

Tyler smiles. “And your name?”

“Uh, I’m Josh. Josh Dun.”

“Josh Dunnnn.” Tyler drags out his last name and Josh dies a little. “Well, Joshua, this bakery is pretty cool. I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.  I just live right around the corner.” 

“Well, maybe you can come back sometime and hang out?” Josh offers, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. 

Tyler gives him a knowing look. “Of course I will, now that I know about this place.” He turns around and walks toward the door. As he opens it he looks over his shoulder and says, “See you Saturday to pick up the cake,” before smiling and disappearing into the bleak December night.

Pete comes out from the storage room where he was cleaning up and jogs to the door, flipping the sign to ‘closed.’

He looks back at Josh and smirks. “You _so_ like him.”

“I don’t even know him, Pete. He could be a serial killer!”

Pete chuckles. “Whatever man. I’ve got a new episode of Project Runway waiting for me on my DVR so let’s hurry and lock up for the night.”

 

To Josh’s dismay, the next day he’s stuck with the morning shift at the bakery.  Morning shift is always the worst because it seems like the entirety of Manhattan stops by for their morning coffee and pastry.  Sometimes Josh just wants to redirect them all to Starbucks.

In fact, he’s so busy making cappuccinos and espressos for impatient customers that he almost doesn’t notice when Tyler walks into the bustling store.

“Hi how can I help yo—oh hey!” Josh exclaims once he sees Tyler.  “I thought you weren’t coming to pick up your cake until Saturday.”

“Well I’m not, actually.  After stopping in here last night I just decided to try this cute little place as an alternative to the shitty coffee shop I’ve been going to.” Tyler says.

“Dude, I can make you a coffee so good your mouth will cry from happiness.” Josh jokes and Tyler laughs.

“Alright, hit me with your best shot.”

 

Every morning for the rest of the week, Tyler comes into the bakery and orders a coffee.  Every morning he flirts with Josh—well at least Josh thinks he’s flirting, he thinks and hopes and prays he’s flirting—and he becomes basically the only thing Josh thinks about.  He finds out they like the same kind of music, have the same favorite movies, and watch the same TV shows. Basically, Josh thinks he’s found his soul mate.

So, by the time Saturday rolls around, Pete is rather amused.

“Josh and Tyler sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G.” Pete chants.

Josh groans.  “I can’t believe I somehow always get scheduled to work with you. I deserve a pay raise.”

Pete claps Josh on the back. “Don’t act like you don’t love me.” He says, winking at Josh. Josh rolls his eyes. “So, lover boy, are you gonna ask him on a date?”

Josh sighs. “No. I mean, I want to, I guess, but I’ll probably chicken out.”

Pete shakes Josh’s shoulders playfully. “Come on, man, you can do it! And even if you can’t, I can always ask him out for you.”

“I would honest to god rather you run me over with a pickup truck.”

Pete throws his hands up in surrender. “Jesus, man. Last time I try to set you up on a hot date.” Pete says, laughing.

They both quiet when they see a customer walk in. And of course, it’s none other than Tyler himself.  “Speak of the devil.” Pete whispers lowly, and Josh has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

 “Hey,” Tyler greets, “I’m here to pick up my cake.” He grins sweetly and Josh has to make himself look away from Tyler’s face because he is thinking some very unholy thoughts.

“U-Uh, hey, yeah. Uh. I’ll go get that. Okay? Yeah.” Josh stutters and as he turns to walk to the back of the store he sees Pete doubled over in laughter.  Fuck him.

Josh hurries and locates the cake from one of the freezers, checking to make sure it’s still perfect. Once he decides it is, he emerges back into the front of the store where Pete and Tyler are having a quiet conversation.

When Josh walks up, they both immediately stop talking. This gives Josh an uneasy feeling and he glances at Pete, who returns a mischievous smile. Fuck.

Nonetheless, Josh pretends not to notice any of it and simply hands the cake to Tyler. “Here’s your cake for Jenna. Check it out and make sure you like it.” Josh had found out that Jenna was in fact _not_ Tyler’s girlfriend, but instead just his best friend.

Tyler squealed when he opened the lid of the box. “Oh my god, she’s going to love it!” He smiles up at Josh and Josh melts into the floorboards. “Thank you!”

“Oh, ya know, it’s no problem.” Josh responds, trying to sound suave but failing miserably.

The three of them stand there in awkward silence for what seems like forever and Josh has a mental battle with himself about asking Tyler out. Finally Pete breaks the silence.

“Well, I guess we should start locking up.”

This seems to kick Tyler into gear. “Oh, yeah, of course.” He pauses for another moment before looking at Josh almost sheepishly. “Hey, Josh, um.  Would you like to, maybe, go out tomorrow? Or something? I don’t know. You don’t have t-”

“I would love to!” Josh interrupts almost too eagerly and Tyler looks all sorts of relieved.

“Great! Um, here’s my number. I’ll text you the details.” Tyler says, handing Josh a tiny slip of paper.

“Alright, sounds good.” Josh says, trying to hide his true excitement.

Tyler smiles and nods once before turning around and leaving the store.

Once alone, Pete immediately turns to Josh with the dumbest grin on his face. “SOMEONE’S GETTING LAAAID!”

 

The next day, Josh sits nervously at a table with a red and white checkered tablecloth at some cute little Italian restaurant that he never knew existed. He rubs his palms together and tries his best not to give off an anxious vibe as he waits for Tyler to arrive.

He pulls at the hem of his shirt, hoping Tyler would like his choice of a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Tyler is two minutes late and Josh starts to think maybe Tyler stood him up, maybe he should just leave and go home, when he spots a tall, lanky figure making his way into the restaurant. Tyler talks to the hostess for a second before spotting Josh and making his way back to him.

“Hello handsome,” Tyler greets, “those skinny jeans look sinful on you.”

 

After platefuls of spaghetti and _lots_ of wine, Josh and Tyler laugh the night away. They sit and talk for a couple hours in the restaurant until the manager makes them leave, then they decide to take a stroll around the streets of NYC.

“You know,” Tyler pipes up, “we might not be here right now if it wasn’t for, uh, what’s that one guy’s name that works with you?”

“Pete?” Josh offers.

“Yeah! Pete!  Anyways, when you were in the back getting my cake, Pete told me you liked me.” Tyler giggled, poking Josh’s side.

Josh groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Goddam it, I told him not the meddle.”

Tyler giggles louder. “Hey, at least we’re together now. That’s all that matters, right?” Josh nods and grins.

Tyler stops walking abruptly and Josh looks at him questioningly. “This is my apartment.” Tyler explains, gesturing to a tall building to their left.

“Oh,” Josh replies, “well, uh, I guess this is goodbye, then?”

Tyler stares at Josh for a few seconds before, all in one swift movement, stepping forward and pressing his lips against Josh’s.

Josh groans into the kiss and pushes Tyler up against the wall of his apartment complex.  It’s all teeth and tongue and Tyler has to break away to get his words in.

“Maybe we should,” he stops to pant, “maybe we should go inside.” Josh nods eagerly and Tyler leans up to his ear, whispering, “I’d like to see what else besides an iced bun you can fit in your mouth.”

Josh has to restrain himself from laughing loudly because he fucking hates Pete, but he really needs to buy him a thank you card.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it :))
> 
> also IMPORTANT: i now have a tumblr solely dedicated to this AO3 acc so if you want to request prompts, ask about my fics, or even just simply talk to me go [here](http://nearly-skeletons.tumblr.com/ask)!! love you.


End file.
